This invention is related to a structural steel frame assembly, and more particularly to a bridging structure means for reinforcing vertical studs to prevent their twisting under a load.
Steel studs are commonly employed in residential building structures and typically are formed of 16 or 18 gage channel-shaped cold rolled steel. In some cases they may be as tall as 9 feet high with 16 inches between centers. A typical channel-shaped configuration may have a 6 inch web and 2 inch flanges. One of the problems with such studs is that they have a tendency to twist because of their height. For this reason it is desirable to provide a reinforcing structure between adjacent studs to prevent twisting.